


Wings and Songs

by allthempickles



Series: The Truth About Love [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, Romance, Sappy, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank loves Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Truth About Love by P!nk  
> It's an awesome song go check it out.
> 
> I'd like to apologize for any bad spelling. I wrote this in the middle of the night and have barely edited.
> 
>  [Translated to Русский](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3534339/9263318#part_content)

Frank loves Gerard. He loves the way Gerard speaks, moving his hands around. The way his eyes light up when he talks about the things he loves. (Frank loves that Gerard’s eyes light up when he talks about Frank, too) He loves hearing Gerard’s voice. Sometimes Frank feels like he could listen to Gerard talk for the rest of eternity. Sometimes when he has a bad day Frank asks Gerard to read him poems, or sing to him. It always brings a smile to Frank’s face.

Frank loves Gerard’s nose. It’s cute and pixyish and he likes to drop little kisses on it, because Gerard and his nose are too cute to be real. Really. Frank loves the little spot underneath Gerard’s eye on his right cheek. Sometimes Frank sneaks up behind gee and kisses him there. Frank loves Gerard’s mouth. He loves the way Gerard talks out of one side. That’s another spot frank likes kissing.

Frank loves to watch Gerard work. Loves to see how Gerard gets so into writing that he loses track of time. Frank has to pull him away from his notebook or computer and remind him to eat and sleep sometimes. Frank loves to watch Gerard draw to. Sometimes Gerard sits on the couch, red hair falling all in his face, slouched over a notebook. Frank will come over and push the hair out of gee’s face. Sometimes Gerard looks up a bit, will smile this little, secretive smile, before getting back to drawing. Frank loves that smile. 

Frank loves watching Gerard sing and play music as well. Gerard gets so into music sometimes. Frank remembers all the times in the studio, how Gerard just couldn’t help but jump around and dance sometimes while they recorded

Frank loves that Gerard’s kinda bad at guitar. That means that frank can sit with him and teach him. Its cute how Gerard will scrunch up his nose in concentration.

Frank loves waking up early, and seeing Gerard, still asleep. Frank loves how cute Gerard is when he wakes up. He’s groggy and a little bit grumpy, and his only thought is coffee. Frank loves the lines on Gerard’s face from the pillowcase. He tries to kiss those too, but Gerard shoves him away, mumbling about “boyfriends who wake up early and don’t make me coffee. 

Frank loves holding Gerard. Cuddling with him. Stargazing. Watching bad movies. Just breathing together. The quiet moments are great.

Frank loves when Gerard is happy. He loves the way Gerard giggles. He loves the big, goofy smile.

Frank loves kissing Gerard. He loves the noises Gerard makes when he nips at that spot behind his ear. He loves to lose himself in Gerard. The way Gerard smells (like coffee and wood shavings) the way he feels, warm, and soft. His voice, his eyes.

Frank loves holding Gerard’s hand. Loves walking together on sunny spring days. Loves running through puddles in the rain. Loves how grumpy Gerard is when it snows, until Frank bribes him into making snow angels with him with promises of hot chocolate. Frank loves drinking hot chocolate with Gerard later. He loves Gerard’s flushed cheeks. The melting snowflakes in his hair.

Frank loves Gerard.

Frank loves knowing that Gerard loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> advice on how to improve my writing is awesome.


End file.
